4 Men and a Little Lady
by XxMicky DolenzxX
Summary: Lynda Hofstadter finally gets to meet her Uncle Leonard while her parents are divorcing! Meets Howard, Raj, and Sheldon first and boy what a suprise she gets! Please read and review! Sounds better when you read! BAZINGA!


I hopped out of the dirty yellow cab and stared at the gianormous apartment building. I had to come and stay with my uncle while my parents got divorced. I walked into the apratment building and didn't see much. A broken elevator, and an old man, napping. I cleared my throat and he woke up. He smiled. "How may I help you today?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm looking for Leonard Hofstadter." I said.

"He's in 4A, kid." he said.

"Thank you.". I started to walk up the stairs when the man called for me again. "Tell me," he said. "What're you doing in Burbank California all alone?".

"Family visit." I lied. Then I walked back to the stairs and started the 4 flights to my Uncles apartment.

I knocked on the door and adjusted my ponytail and blue Yankees cap. I fiddled nervously with the denim on my jeans.

"Coming!" a voice said.

_"Doesn't sound like Uncle Leonard..." _I thought.

After a minute or so the door finally opened. I smiled, expecting to see my Uncle. But in the door way was a [very] tall man that was [very] skinny and wearing a Flash t-shirt and brown pants. "Hello..." he said. "Who are you?".

"Uh, Lynda. I'm looking for Leonard Hofstadter... This is apartment 4A right?" I asked.

"Yes.. It is.. And no.. Leonard is not here right now. Please come back later." he said.

"Wait!" I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm a family member of his." I said.

"Relation?" he asked.

"Niece." I answered.

He stared at me for a second. "Very well, come in." he said.

I had to admit the place was nerd heaven. Comic books lined book shelves, superhero actions figures stood short and proud on shelves, posters of superheroes, and a Batman cookie jar.

"So..." I said.

"So? So what?" he said.

"I don't believe I ever caught your name Mr." I said.

"That's Dr. to you. Dr. Sheldon Cooper B.S, M.S, M.A, Ph.D, and Sc.D." he said.

"Dr eh? I'm Lynda, Lynda Hofstadter. Middle Schooler." I said.

"I remember when I was your age.. I was just going on to college." he said as he put a kettle on the stove.

"College?" I asked.

"Yes, I entered college at 11. How old are you?" Sheldon asked.

"12 and 3 months." I said.

The kettle started to whistle and he turned off the burner. Sheldon came over and handed a yellow mug to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's tea." Sheldon said.

"Mmm.." I said. I sat down in a chair and Sheldon sat on the couch. It was pretty awkward.

"So, I can tell you like comic books." I said. "Who's your favorite super hero?".

"Oh the Flash by far." he said happily.

"Mmm... I like Superman." I said. "Oh my gosh... Is that a napkin signed by Leonard Nemoy?" . I practicaly burst when I saw the framed napkin on the wall.

"Why yes, yes it is. Are you a fan of Star Trek?" Sheldon asked.

"Well, Next Generation over the old but yes I do." I said.

"Now how could you like Next Generation over the old Star Trek?" Sheldon said.

"Wil Wheatons in it. He's really cool..." I said. Sheldon was suddenly quiet. I turned around, he was staring at me as if he wanted to kill me.

"Do not speak of him." he said.

"Who? Wil Wheaton?".

"I...".

Suddenly a knock came at the door. _"Please be Leonard. Please be Leonard. Please be Leonard." _I thought.

Then, 2 men came in. None of them were my Uncle though. One had a sort of 1965, Beatle cut hair. He wore skinny, skinny purple jeans, a matching purple belt, a purple striped sweater, and a dickie. The other was an Indian man with khaki pants, an argile sweater, and a red sweatshirt.

"Hey Sheldon we brought the... Who's this?" the skinny jean guy said.

"Oh, this is Lynda. Leonards niece." Sheldon said.

"Leonards niece?".

"Proud to be!" I said.

Skinny jeans guy quickly sat down on the arm of my chair. "Bonjour madam! I am Howard Wolowitz, engineer." he said. His voice was groovy.

"You look like Ringo Starr." I said. "Do I?".

"Yup. Who's he?" I pointed to the Indian man and he turned his head bashfully.

"Raj Koothrapali." Howard said.

"Why isn't he speaking to me?" I asked.

"He can't speak to pretty girls." Howard said. I wasn't sure if he was just telling me that or flirting with me. I was starting to become scared. 3 men and a 12 year old that doesn't know any of them. And one might just be 15 years older than you and is flirting with you! What the hey was wrong with them.

I thought for a second. "Thank you!" I said.

"So do I have to call you guys Mr. or Dr. like Sheldon?" I asked.

"Howard is... fine." he said smoothly. I got up from my chair and pretended to suddenly be interested in the white board with physicy stuff on it. Howard and Raj unpacked whatever food was in the little white bag they were carrying. Smelled like Thai.

And then the door opened again. I turned around quickly.

"Uncle Leonard!" I yelled happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry it's so short. Well it is the 1st chapter so... I'll make my next chapters longer! I promise! Please review! ^_^<strong>


End file.
